Someone Like You
by Nyym-chan
Summary: James e Lily em Hogwarts. Um amor coberto pelo ódio. Shortfic.


**Someone Like You**

_by Nyym_

- Ah, Lily, você deveria acabar com esta frigidez e sair logo com o James Potter!

Lily Evans cuspiu no chão amargurada.

- Sair com Potter? Você viu o que ele fez com Snape...?

- Ele é um _slytherin_! E chamou você de sangue ruim.

A garota de cabelo ruivo e seus quinze anos deu de ombros e continuou a andar pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Era sempre esta mesma discursão quando Potter a convidava para sair e ela recusava-o. Não conseguia ver como suas colegas poderiam estar todas caidinhas por um garoto que só sabia fazer brincadeiras com os outros. Certo, ele era bonito. E também inteligente, espirituoso, charmoso e tinha aquele jeito de bagunçar os cabelos...

Ela deu-se um tapa na cabeça. O que estava pensando? Odiava quando ele bagunçava seus cabelos e quando ficava exibindo-se com aquele pomo-de-ouro que afanara. Ele era bom nisso, mas...

- Lily, quero a verdade.

Lily parou e virou-se para a colega. Tinha até se esquecido que ela a acompanhava.

- Que verdade?

- Você - a colega hesitou como se fosse dizer algo realmente nojento e vergonhoso -, você... Gosta do Snape?

A garota deve que se segurar para não cair. Suas pernas tremeram como gelatina. Como poderia sua colega pensar que ela poderia gostar de um _slytherin_ como o Snape. Seu peito arfou forte. Seu coração batia desesperado pelo esforço que fazia para não rir. Com um pensamento malévolo, Lily engoliu seco e fez cara de "você-me-pegou".

- Ah – ela suspirou -, não fale alto. - Ela aproximou-se da colega. - O que poderiam pensar de mim se descobrissem esse meu mais bem guardado segredo?

Sua colega recuou um passo, incrédula. Pôs uma mão esparramada no peito e outra na boca. De forma desesperada, a menina saiu correndo, deixando Lily plantada sozinha no meio do corredor. Dando de ombros, Lily continuou o seu caminho. Talvez a menina fosse contar para alguém e começaria um boato infindável, mas Lily não se preocupou muito. Talvez esse boato chegasse aos ouvidos de Potter e ele parasse de convidá-la. É, teria suas vantagens.

Como sua colega poderia pensar que ela gostava de Snape? Ela o defendeu por princípios. O rapaz não fizera nada para Potter e Black o atacarem. Só porque estavam entediados. Ah! Como aqueles dois a irritavam! Aliás, os quatro! Lupin não era melhor do que eles. Como monitor, deveria pará-los. Como amigo, devia impedi-los. E aquele Pettigrew? Sentia até pena dele. Black era terrível. Parecia que queria quebrar os recordes de corações femininos estraçalhados. E _Potter_...

Potter era cínico! Idiota! Sempre despenteando os cabelos para parecer que acabara de pousar de um voou emocionante. Ele e seu pomo-de-ouro roubado exibindo-se por aí. Andando pela escola como se fosse o tal! Como ela odiava isso nele! E o pior era que ele conseguia chamar atenção dela. E, cada vez que a convidava, seu coração dava pulos e quase dizia "sim".

Ela chegou no quadro da mulher gorda e disse a senha. Passou pelo buraco e entrou no Salão Comunal de Gryffindor. A primeira pessoa que viu fora Potter, mais atrás estava seu bando. Ele vinha em sua direção - convidá-la, óbvio. Mas, seu rosto era muito pouco amigável.

- Francamente, eu não entendo as mulheres!

James se jogou no sofá desolado. Por instinto, passou a mãos pelos cabelos.

- Você quer dizer que não entende a Evans, não é? - perguntou Sirius zombeteiro. - Quero dizer, olhe isto - e deu um longo e charmoso sorriso para umas garotas que cochichavam. As meninas suspiraram e só faltavam derreterem. - Todas as garotas realmente gostam de nós! - Concluiu ele estirando os braços pelo encosto do sofá.

- Eu acho - começou Remus ainda lendo o livro de Transfiguração -, que você devia parar de azarar todo mundo que ver pela frente.

Peter deu um momuxo.

- Você fala isso porque assim iriam parar de fazer reuniões de monitores!

Remus fitou Peter indiferente.

- Olha, o que será de Hogwarts se os marotos pararem de agir? - perguntou James incrédulo.

Remus revirou os olhos.

- Um lugar muito melhor!

Os quatro riram-se.

- De qualquer forma, James - disse Sirius depois de controlar as risadas -, pelo que pude entender pela entrelinha, cara, é que ela acha você um tanto metido. Sinceramente, seria melhor você partir para outra. Essa Evans é muito frígida para meu gosto - e deu mais um sorriso para as garotas.

De certa forma, James pensou que Sirius estivesse certo. Lily Evans tinha aquele jeito de carola. Andava certinha, falava certinho e até suas vestes estavam sempre impecáveis. Seu cabelo estava sempre penteado de forma perfeita, em seus cadernos era possível encontrar tudo de todas as matérias. Por outro lado, Remus estava certo. Lily não gostava de vê-lo azarando _slytherin_s. Mas, não podia pará-lo de fazer de deixar de ver o rosto irritado daquela garota. Percebendo que ia cair em outro dilema, James sacudiu a cabeça.

- Potter!

James ergueu os olhos e reconheceu a garota _gryffindor_ que andava com Lily. Ela parecia bastante desesperada.

- Eu, eu preciso contar-lhe algo. Sobre Lily.

James arregalou os olhos e piscou várias vezes. Será que ela, enfim, aceitara sair com ele? Sirius deve a mesma idéia, por isso endireitou-se no sofá.

- Eu descobri porque ela recusa-o sempre.

A esperança de James muchou, mas manteve firme.

- Ela - e aproximou-se do ouvido de James -, gosta daquele _slytherin_, o Snape.

James ficou estático. Pelo que pode entender, fora trocado pelo _Snivlus_. Alguém preferira aquele seboso a ele. Poderia dizer que era uma piada de muito mau gosto, mas, pelo desespero com o qual a garota chegou, era a terrível verdade. Um segundo depois, alguém passava pelo buraco de abertura do Salão Comunal. James levantou-se e marchou até a garota de cabelo ruivo.

- Evans! - bradou. - Então, há um motivo!

Lily recuou um passo e cruzou os braços.

- Para quê?

- Anda saindo com Snivlus, não?

Lily bufou e olhou para trás do garoto. Sua colega estava lá. Ela contara a Potter diretamente. E as coisas não estavam seguindo bem o rumo que Lily pensou que seguiria.

- Com quem ando saindo, Potter, com certeza não de seu interesse.

- Lógico que não! Afinal, você conseguir se acertar com um _slytherin_ já é muito. Toda esta... Frigidez...

- POTTER, VÁ PARA O INFERNO! NÃO É SÓ POR QUE NÃO SAIO COM VOCÊ QUE EU SOU FRÍGIDA, ESTÁ BEM! NO DIA QUE VOCÊ DEIXAR DE SER UM PALERMA COM UM POMO E UMA VASSOURA E UMA VARINHA, PODE VIM CONVERSAR COMIGO! - e, pisando fundo, subiu até seu quarto.

Isto ia funcionar, Potter ia parar de convidá-la por bastante tempo. Só rezava para que isso não parasse nos ouvido de Snape. As lágrimas caíram dos olhos de Lily involuntariamente. Aquele imbecil do Potter pensando que podia se meter em sua vida. Ela sentou-se na cama e fechou o cortinado. Abraçou os joelhos e colocou o queixo entre eles. Potter maldito, porque ele não parava com aquilo.

Lily puxou um pergaminho, pena e tinta e começou a escrever febrilmente.

_Maldito James Potter,_

_Odeio o modo como fala comigo_

_E como anda pela escola_

_Odeio o modo como voa na vassoura_

_E o seu cabelo desmazelado_

_Odeio seu pomo-de-ouro roubado_

_E como consegue chamar minha atenção com ele_

_Eu odeio tanto isso em você que até fico doente_

_E começo a escrever rimando_

_Odeio como está sempre divertido_

_Quando você azara um _slytherin

_Odeio quando me faz rir muito com isso_

_E mais ainda quando fica me convidando_

_Odeio quando você não está por perto_

_E o fato de não perceber_

_Que eu odeio principalmente não conseguir te odiar,_

_Nem um pouco, nem mesmo só por um segundo, nem mesmo só por te odiar..._

_Lily Evans._

**DOIS ANOS DEPOIS**

Lily estava sentado comendo o café da manhã. Em uma de suas mãos ela segurava uma torrada, em outra o Profeta Diário aberto. Estava lendo uma manchete quando alguém puxou o jornal.

- Não tenho sossego - resmungou ela.

- Ah, Evans, ou melhor, namoradinha de Snivlus.

- Potter, poderia me devolver o jornal, por favor - pediu ela educadamente. Desde o dia em que sua colega disse para Potter que ela gostava de Snape, o rapaz, em vez de parar de enchê-la, provocava-a mais ainda. Mas, pior foi o dia que chegou aos ouvidos de Snape essa estória.

Como Lily já esperava, Snape não gostara de saber que uma sangue-ruim gostava dele e esnobou Lily no jardim. Ela não conseguia nem correr para longe, quando mais encará-lo e dizer que era tudo uma mentira ou algo assim. Depois deste dia, Potter aumentara a provocação. Alguma coisa parecia errada nele. Ele parara de azarar todo mundo que passava em sua frente. E a provocação era reservada para ela!

- Snape está na mesa. Não vai falar com seu... Namoradinho.

- Potter, você poderia esquecer toda esta estória? Ou irá me atormentar o resto da vida com isso?

James sentou-se na mesa ao lado dela e devolveu o jornal. Lily agradeceu baixo.

- Então, eu consigo provocar alguma reação em Lily Evans? - zombou James, dando um sorriso realmente maroto que fez o coração de Lily dar pulos e ela desviou o olhar, dando uma grande mordida na torrada. - Atrás deste gelo há algo que posso machucar.

- Ainda sou humana, Potter - retrucou Lily. - Qualquer um pode me machucar, magoar.

- Sim, eu sei. Mas pensei que você era imune a mim. - James levantou-se e começou a caminhar para a porta do Salão Principal. Lily bufou alto. James olhou para Lily, sorriu e voltou onde ela estava sentada. - Só para não perder o ritmo, pois eu acho que, depois de mais de um ano sem fazer, posso até já ter o perdido. Saia comigo, Evans, que eu paro a provocação.

Lily virou o rosto para James e sentiu ele estava tentando colocar tudo como antes. Ela sorriu, apagando o riso do rosto dele. Levantou-se, passou por ele sussurrando: "um dia, Potter, quem sabe?".

Saiu do Salão e foi direto ao Salão Comunal de Gryffindor. Passou pelo buraco do retrato da mulher gorda e caminhou até seu quarto. Ela entrou e abriu a gaveta da mesa de cabeceira e vasculhou os papéis. Depois de um tempo, achou um pergaminho. As letras estavam borradas, manchadas de lágrimas.

Ela releu o que havia escrito há mais de ano. E tudo ainda era verdade. Com um pouco de coragem, ela dobrou o pergaminho e guardou na capa. Saiu do Salão Comunal e caminhou em direção ao jardim. Virando uma esquina, bateu em alguém, Remus Lupin. Ele a ajudou a ergue-se.

- Desculpe-me - pediu ele.

- Tudo bem. Ah, Lupin, você poderia - Lily tirou o pergaminho do bolso, mas hesitou.

- O quê?

- Nada. Quero dizer - tomando toda sua coragem, Lily entregou o pergaminho para Remus -, poderia entregar para Potter, por mim?

Remus assentiu ardudito.

- Lily pediu para entregar a mim? - perguntou James incrédulo. Remus assentiu.

- Cara, o que você fez? - gracejou Sirius.

James nem mais ouvia, desdobrou o pergaminho e leu. Mas precisou ler duas vezes para que as palavras entrassem em sua cabeça. Na primeira vez, sentiu raiva de Evans; na segunda, orgulho. Ele dobrou de volta e guardou na capa, deixando Sirius muito frustrado.

No quarto, a noite, quando todos dormiam, ele pegou um pergaminho e começou a escrever. Terminando, ele esgueirou-se pelo quarto e saiu silenciosamente. Com cuidado, começou a subir a escada que dava para o dormitório feminino, mas logo a escada transformara-se em rampa.

Segurando nas paredes, ele escalou a rampa e chegou no andar do quarto de Lily. Só deve tempo para colocar o pergaminho pela porta, quando a mesma abriu, fazendo-o deslizar até o vim da escada-rampa. Furioso, James subiu até seu quarto resmungando e um tanto arrependido pelo feito e dormiu.

Na porta do quarto feminino, Lily olhou para o pergaminho no chão, pegou e leu.

_Amada Lily Evans,_

_Amo como você anda pela escola_

_E como parece iluminar tudo_

_Amo o modo como se veste lá_

_E o seu cabelo ruivo_

_Amo seu caderno impecável_

_E como consegue ser melhor do que eu_

_Eu amo tanto isso em você que até fico doente_

_E não me canso de convidá-la dementemente_

_Amo como está sempre nervosa_

_Quando eu azaro um _slytherin

_Amo quando me faz senti que isso é nojento_

_E mais ainda quando fica me cortando_

_Amo quando você está por perto_

_E o fato de não perceber_

_Que eu amo principalmente não conseguir conquistá-la,_

_Nem um pouco, nem mesmo só por um segundo, nem mesmo só por conquistá-la..._

_Carinhosa e apaixonadamente, James Potter._


End file.
